


alive.

by hanorganaas



Series: 100words drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Its bliss cause with Leia, Han feels alive.





	alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Bliss at 100Words

Han’s body is intertwined with Leia’s as his hands move up and down her body. She isn’t the petite woman anymore, she had become curvier in age. Still, the shimmering light from the moon glows upon her as she moves above him. She looks like a goddess.

Feeling soft skin beneath his fingers, he maps out every inch of skin fingers reach. His lips turn into a smile at each sound of delight she made. He moves his head as far as he could reach and touches her lips with his own.

Its bliss cause with Leia, Han feels alive.


End file.
